One and the Same
by Frenchie12
Summary: Laura and Ally are twins but when Laura is a baby she is taken and sold to a rich family. Years later Laura loves to sing and is famous but gets pushed to the extreme which leads to her losing her singing ability. On the other end of the world lives Ally who loves to sing but is quite shy about it which prevents her from singing too much. Full summary inside. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

Not my original idea I don't own anything

Laura and Ally are twins but when Laura is a baby she is taken and sold to a rich family. Years later Laura loves to sing and is famous but gets pushed to the extreme which leads to her losing her singing ability. On the other end of the world lives Ally who loves to sing but is quite shy about it which prevents her from singing too much. What happens when the kidnapers find out there are two of them and kidnap ally to switch places with Laura it leads their friends to extreme measures to find Ally but who ends up where? Auslly, Raura, Ralum, Trez, and Dassidy

Characters

Laura Marano-16 year old girl rich and famous used to sing and be nice but after an accident that damaged her vocals she can't sing turned harsh and bitter after losing her voice

Austin Moon- 17 year old is a singer and famous can play any instrument really nice met Laura after the accident and hates her

Raini-Laura's best friend the only one who really knows the real Laura

Dez- Austin's best friend 17years old

Ally Dawson-16 year old Laura's long lost twin can sing like an angel normal girl super friendly and shy has a little bit of stage fright

Ross lynch- 16 year old is a singer can play everything really nice Ally's best friend, Austin's cousin

Trish- 16 years old Ally's best friend

Calum-16 years old Ross's best friend

Dallas-16 Ross friend

Cassidy-16 Ally's friend


	2. Ch 2-Laura

Chapter 1

Long ago two babies were born while in the hospital one was stolen and the other left grew up to be Ally Dawson who never knew she had a sister.

Laura POV-13 years old

"Laura keep practicing" Mom said frustrated

Laura turned around with a sad look

"My throat really hurts mom I don't think I can" Her mom has been pushing her over and over because she wants her to get a record deal, she just wished her mom listened to her once in a while but it always felt as if she was never good enough to her mom

"Your being weak Laura you won't make it far if your weak" turning to look at laura "hurry now I want you to start writing another song after you finish" she said as she told her to sing the song again

"ok"

(Don't own this song)(she is singing it A capella)

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4!_

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout  
Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I?ve gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin? up the holes  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
You know I do

Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)  
No no  
Nobody's perfect!  
_  
_"You need to sing louder Laura"

I was hoping she would let me stop and really listen to the song that basically said that im not perfect and I will make mistakes hoping she would tell me what I did wrong for her to hate me but this truly shows how my mom doesn't care

"Again Laura it has to be perfect"

So I did what she said even though my throat hurt and I slowly started to sing until I got to one of the high parts of my song and my voice cracked I couldn't sing my throat was burning

"Mom I can't sing it burns"

"Don't be ridiculous Laura you'll get over it by tomorrow"

Tomorrow came and my voice was gone so she finally took me to the doctors where he told me one of the saddest words that I feared

"Mrs. Marano your daughter needs throat surgery"

I was hoping my mom would say Will she be ok or will it hurt her? But not her my mom got straight to the point

"Will it change her voice she has to get a record deal"

"I'm sorry to tell you she may lose her voice for good and if she doesn't it would be best if she didn't sing it could lead her to losing her voice altogether."

Those words he said broke me what hurt the most was that my mom looked at me and I saw in her eyes that she was blaming me

That day I knew the only way to heal was to be like her and not get close to anyone especially her that day I promised myself to become cold hearted because I didn't want anyone else to break me like she did. Because I figured if my own mom didn't love me no one else could

**A.N.-So I know it's not the best but I attempted to do my best the next chapter well meet ally I just had to write this chapter so you guys could see why Laura is going to be very OOC but don't worry as we get into the story more she will go back to normal sooner or later. Oh I forgot to add in the previous chapter Laura will have a love interest that you might all find interesting and might not suspect at all. Well Au Revoir and ill have the next chapter asap.**


	3. Ch 3-Ally

Ally's POV (16yrs old)

I was singing in front of thousands of people without a care in the world and as I turn I see myself with straight hair but as I come closer i can see its not really me I'm different I have a cold stare and as I look closer she speaks and says "you will never replace me"

"Ally wake up your dad needs you in the store"

That awakens me from my vivid dream I've been having these similar dreams ever since I was 13 there always of me and her and I know it's not me because I would never have that much hatred and sadness in my eyes and i have curly hair while she has straight hair, but it makes no sense because I'm an only child so I choose to ignore these dreams

"Ally"

"Coming mom"

Another day taking care of sonic boom but I don't mind it's where I feel most at peace and where me and my friends hang out I change quickly and see my mom making pancakes and I know I have to call my best friend or ill feel guilty the whole day so I take out my brand new iPhone 5 that I got for my 16th birthday and call him

"What's wrong with you ally do you know what time is it"

"Yes I do but I thought I'd call..."

" look ill wake up later and well hang out just I'm tired Ally"

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come eat pancakes for break...Ross are you there"

I looked at my phone and then I hear a knock I opened it to a panting Ross

"You(breath) better (breath) have (breath)whip cream"

I couldn't help it I laughed at my best friend only he would run for pancakes

He glared at me for a while until it turned into a soft smile

" I wasn't kidding about the whip cream"

"I know and yes we have some" I told him as he threw a fist up

" mom Ross is gonna eat with us"

" oh I know honey that's why I made more pancakes"

"Thank you mrs. Dawson"

" nonsense Ross I told you to call me penny, and your always welcomed here"

"Mom don't tell him that then he'll never leave" I laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me

Ross and me have been best friends since he moved here three years ago with his parents and his three brothers and sister and his family friend he's one year older than me and my mom has this crazy dream that we should get married but no as much as I try I can never look at him like that because I've seen his cousin three years ago and I fell in love I think but got over it because he was on the road to become a singer and he would never look at me like that as far as I know he never saw me

him and Ross are identical but at the same time very different

last I heard He was one of the best singers and very famous all over the world everywhere you went you would see his name Austin Moon was all over the world

A.N.-ok not my best but I tried I have more soon the second part


	4. Ch 4-Laura

**A.N. So sorry I haven't updated I went to visit my grandma in Lille and I just recently came back, but I got so much inspiration visiting France. So I decided that one week I'm going to focus on Laura's part of the story and the next I'm going to focus on Ally's until they meet or get mentioned then I'll focus on both just so I won't get you guys or me confused. Oh and Raini and Trish are completely different same with Calum and Dez**

Laura's POV

"Lauraaa"

Ugh that woman knows I don't like to wake up early especially having to wake up to go meet snobby Austin Moon since my singing career went down the drain thanks to that woman who I no longer call mom what hurts a bit is that she doesn't even care I'm just an actress now and she signed me up for a movie with that annoying Moon the worst part is that it involves singing that woman just likes pouring salt on my wounds but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of backing out of the movie. I sit up in bed as my personal assistant and only loyal friend that knows the real me and my life story comes in with my breakfast

"Your moms waiting for you downstairs you might want to hurry up"

"I know, thanks Raini you didn't have to" I say gesturing to my breakfast

"That's what best friends are for"

Me and Raini have been best friends since I was 6 she knows everything about me and my situation she doesn't like how mean and cold I act sometimes now but she understands my reasons and I'm thankful for that and for having one person I can be the real me with I try with my dad but he is always traveling for business although he tries it's always a one day in the month type of thing but I know he loves me and tries

"Are you exited to meet Austin Moon?"

"Honestly no according to that woman he got along with her so he's probably a total snob"

"Well I'll be there but you know I don't like this you I don't want you to end up like her"

I sit there and get teary eyed thinking that over

"I have to be this way Raini you don't know how hard it is to know your own mother doesn't love you and treats other people better than she treats you I don't want to get hurt and I will never be like her, but sometimes I don't like this me either but that pain will just hit me twice as hard if I don't act that way"

Angrily wiping my eyes I start getting up I eat the breakfast and as soon as I'm done I tell her to pick my outfit while I shower

"Laura I'm done I will be waiting down stairs"

"Ok thanks Raini"

Austin's POV

"Austin Austin Austin"

"What the heck Dez I'm tired"

"I know but remember you have to go meet Laura Marano today"

Oh damn I totally forgot jumping out of bed I see Dez standing there with a bowl covered thinking its breakfast I thank him when I see a bunch of worms in the bowl

"Dez why are there worms in this bowl"

"Oh Austin haven't you heard the early bird catches the worm since you're the early bird I caught you your worms no need to thank me I ate some myself"

Dez is my best friend but sometimes I wonder about him I give him back the bowl and go shower to go meet this famous Laura Marano I have heard so much about. As soon as I'm done and changed I see Dez fighting a bird for the worms yup Dez is one of a kind, I hope I get along with Laura since we are going to be doing a movie together for half a year and it would totally suck if she was a brat.

**A.N.- There you go sorry its so short I'm gonna make them much longer but my friends are coming over so wanted to leave you guys with something there going to meet in the next chapter and there's also going to be a party later on that they have to go to together I don't know if it should be **

**A.)Masquerade B.) Halloween C.)Hawaiian Luau D.)Glow in the Dark**

**They are all going to be in the story later on but I need you guys to pick which one should come first in the story**


End file.
